my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Doug
Doug is an American animated television series created by Jim Jinkins. The show focuses on the early adolescent life of its title character, Douglas "Doug" Funnie, who experiences common predicaments while attending school in his new hometown of Bluffington. Doug narrates each story in his journal, and the show incorporates many imagination sequences. The series addresses numerous topics, including trying to fit in, platonic and romantic relationships, self-esteem, bullying, and rumors. Many episodes center on Doug's attempts to impress his classmate and crush, Patti Mayonnaise. Jinkins developed Doug from drawings in his sketchbook that he created over the course of the 1980s. Doug, a mostly autobiographical creation, was largely inspired by Jinkins's childhood growing up in Virginia, with most characters in the series being based on real individuals. He first pitched Doug as a children's book to uninterested publishers before ABC purchased the show. Following this, the series underwent further development, in which Jinkins meticulously detailed every aspect of the show's setting. Jinkins was insistent that the series would have a purpose and instructed writers to annotate each script with a moral. The show's unusual soundtrack consists largely of scat singing and mouth noises. The series premiered on August 11, 1991 on the cable network ABC. The series' original run consisted of 120 episodes over six seasons that were broadcast acquired the series, retooling it with several creative changes, thus renaming it Disney's Brand Spanking New! Doug, and airing it for three years on ABC's Saturday morning lineup. It became a top-rated show, inspiring various books, merchandise, a live musical stage show, and a theatrical feature, Doug's 1st Movie, released at the series' conclusion in 1999. Storyline Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used * Hollywoodedge, Bass String Scrapes CRT047201 (Heard once in "Doug's Great Opportoonity".) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020901 (Heard once in "Doug's Halloween Adventure".) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 * Hollywoodedge, Clock Tick Game Show CRT036401 (Heard in "Doug's Halloween Adventure".) * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "Doug's Sister Act".) * Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 (Heard once in "Patti's Dad Dilemma".) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 * Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 * Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 (Heard once in "Doug's Hoop Nightmare".) * Hollywoodedge, Heavy Thick Splat CRT052404 * Hollywoodedge, Home Doorbell Classi PE192101 * Hollywoodedge, Home Doorbell Classi PE192201 * Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 (Heard once in "Doug's Last Birthday".) * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Woman Short PE133901 * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501/Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL (Heard in "Doug's Halloween Adventure".) * Hollywoodedge, Sm Dirt Rock Spill CRT052401 (Heard once in "Doug's Great Opportoonity".) * Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 * Hollywoodedge, Train Long From Dista PE064401 (Heard once in "Doug's Math Problem".) * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 (Heard once in "Doug's Hoop Nightmare".) * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard once in "Doug's Great Opportoonity".) * Hollywoodedge, Wolf Howl Single PE937502 (Heard in "Doug's Halloween Adventure".) * Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - BRAKE SKID, TIRE 01 * Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - BRAKE SKID, TIRE 02 * Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - TIRE SKID 01 * Sound Ideas, BAT - SQUEALS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Doug's Bad Trip".) * Sound Ideas, BAT - THREE SCREAMS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Doug's Halloween Adventure" and "Doug's Bad Trip".) * Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 02 * Sound Ideas, BELL, DOOR - ONE RING 01 * Sound Ideas, BELL, DOOR - ONE RING 02 * Sound Ideas, BIRD, CHICKEN - FUNNY HEN CLUCKS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Doug's Halloween Adventure".) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Doug's Dog's Date" and "Doug's Fat Cat".) * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in "Doug's Treasure Hunt", "Doug's Halloween Adventure", "Doug, Way Out West", and "The Big Switch".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 02 (Heard once in the Nickelodeon intro.) * Sound Ideas, BUBBLES, MUD - THICK, GLOPPY MUD BUBBLES, BOIL (Heard once in "Doug's Great Opportoonity".) * Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT (Heard in "Doug's Christmas Story" and "Doug's Thanksgiving".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BABY - BABY BAWLING, HUMAN, CRY 02 (Heard once in "Doug's Big Nose".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM (Heard once in "Doug's Secret Christmas".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - FUNNY CAR HORN 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - FUNNY CAR HORN 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - FUNNY CAR HORN, HIGH PITCHED * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - FUNNY CAR HORN, LOW PITCHED * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, LONG TOOT (Heard once in "Doug's Thanksgiving".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, WARBLY (Heard once in "Doug's Thanksgiving".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - TAXI HORN, LONG HONK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, LAUGHTER - HIGH PITCHED CRAZY LAUGHTER 01 (Heard once in "Doug's New School".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE (Heard once in "Doug's Great Opportoonity".) * Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: SINGLE KEY WITH BELL, SLOW (Heard once in "Doug's Secret Christmas".) * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 (Heard often in "Doug's Fat Cat".) * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 (Heard often in "Doug's Fat Cat".) * Sound Ideas, CLOCK, CUCKOO - STRIKE TWELVE O'CLOCK (Heard once in "Doug's Last Birthday".) * Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON * Sound Ideas, CRASH, JUNK - JUNK FALL AND CRASH * Sound Ideas, DOOR, METAL - JOE'S METAL DOOR: UNLATCH 02 (Heard once in "Doug's Christmas Story".) * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 (Heard once in "Doug Cuts School".) * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN AND CLOSE LIGHTLY 01 * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN, SQUEAK * Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING, ANIMAL, INSECT (H-B) (Heard once in "Doug's Hoop Nightmare".) * Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING AROUND, ANIMAL, INSECT 01 (Heard once in "Doug's Hoop Nightmare".) * Sound Ideas, HORROR - HEAD CRUNCH, HUMAN 03 (Heard once in "Doug's Halloween Adventure".) * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Doug's Great Opportoonity".) * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Doug's Great Opportoonity".) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 01 (Heard in "Doug's Secret Christmas".) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 02 (Heard in "Doug's Secret Christmas".) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 (Heard once in "Doug's New School".) * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 03 (Heard once in "Doug's Halloween Adventure".) * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, MEDIUM, HUMAN, HORROR 02 (Heard once in "Doug's New School".) * Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION (Heard once in "Doug Graduates".) * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, WHEEL - SMALL SQUEAKY WHEEL TURNING, CARTOON * Sound Ideas, SWIMMING, DIVE - DIVING SPLASH, WATER, POOL 01 * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 06 (Heard in "Doug's Comic Collaboration" and "Doug's Fan Club".) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, WEATHER (Heard in "Doug's Comic Collaboration".) * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, DIESEL - PASSES BY, HORN BLASTS (Heard once in "Doug's Math Problem".) * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, TRAIN CHUGGING (Heard once in "Doug's Math Problem".) * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 04 (Heard once in "Doug's Fan Club" and "Doug's Halloween Adventure".) * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 08 (Heard in "Doug's Halloween Adventure".) * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 11 (Heard in "Doug's Fan Club" and "Doug's Halloween Adventure".) * Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, WOLF - HOWLING: RECEIVES ANSWER FROM OTHER WOLVES IN B/G, ANIMAL, WOLVES (Heard in "Doug's Halloween Adventure".) * Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Doug Battles the Rulemeister" and "Doug's On His Own".) Other Audio Used * CARTOON PIZZA MUSIC * RUGRATS MUSIC Image Gallery Doug/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Article on the Sound Design of "Doug" Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Shows Category:Shows That Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Disney Channel Shows